Percakapan Kecil saat Musim Gugur
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Hanya berisi percakapan kecil antara Sugino Tomohito dan Kanzaki Yukiko disaat musim gugur, di taman kota. [Onesided!Tomohito/Yukiko.]


"Sugino-kun!" panggil Kanzaki Yukiko.

Yang dipanggil pun segera menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang tersebut segera mendekati Sugino Tomohito yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Kau setelah ini mau melakukan apa? Apa kau sibuk setelah ini?" tanya Kanzaki setelah sudah sampai di depan bangku sang lelaki.

Sugino berpikir sesaat, kemudian ia menjawab, "Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah setelah ini."

Kanzaki tersenyum. Ia tampak lega mendengar jawaban dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau tidak keberatan untuk menemaniku pergi ke taman kota setelah ini?" tanya gadis tersebut seraya memberikan seulas senyum termanisnya.

Perkataan gadis tersebut membuat jantung Sugino meloncat-loncat di dadanya– mungkin serasa akan keluar dari rongganya.

 _Apa ini? Ajakan untuk pergi kencan ke taman kota?! Aku diajak kencan Kanzaki?_ Lelaki tersebut bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Koro-sensei menyuruhku untuk membuat puisi. Aku ingin mencari inspirasi di taman kota. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Kayano-san atau Okuda-san, tapi mereka tidak bisa menemaniku. Kau tidak keberatan untuk menemaniku, bukan?"

Ternyata.

 _Oh, aku berharap terlalu banyak._

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan keberatan," jawab Sugino seraya memaksakan seulas senyum.

Harapan seorang Sugino Tomohito yang sudah melambung tinggi menuju langit, dihempaskan begitu saja ke tanah.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, cerita gaje,** **typo,** **dan segala warning yang lain.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Percakapan Kecil saat Musim** **Gugur** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sugino berjalan dengan Kanzaki di bawah daun-daun pohon yang tengah berguguran. Angin membelai surai keduanya. Sepatu mereka menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik pelan karena menginjak daun-daun yang telah mengering dan berguguran.

Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju taman kota– tempat yang ingin dikunjungi oleh sang gadis. Bukan untuk berkencan atau hal-hal romantis lainnya. Ia hanya pergi untuk mencari inspirasi.

"Em.. Kanzaki-san, mengapa Koro-sensei tiba-tiba menyuruhmu untuk membuat puisi?" tanya Sugino kepada gadis di sebelahnya.

Yang ditanyai tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya dengan Koro-sensei. "Oh, itu. Koro-sensei bilang bahwa kemampuan bahasa jepangku bagus, ia ingin aku membuat sebuah puisi mengenai musim gugur. Katanya, jika aku berhasil membuat puisi, beliau akan menambahkan nilaiku pada mata pelajaran bahasa jepang."

Sugino hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Kudengar, Koro-sensei juga meminta Sugaya-kun untuk membuat sebuah lukisan yang bertema musim gugur."

Kening sang lelaki berkerut. _Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa nama Sugaya? Memangnya apa hubungannya ? Apa hubungannya dengan Kanzaki?_

"Kurasa, ia sudah kehabisan uang bulanannya. Mungkin, ia berinisiatif untuk menjual karya-karya muridnya, dan mengambil keuntungannya."

"Oh, begitu." Sugino menyesal sudah menanyakannya.

Kemudian, mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. Mereka saling bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan sehari-hari, seperti makanan kesukaan, apa yang biasa dilakukan ssepulang dari kegitan sekolah, hobi, dan lain hal-hal lain semacam itu.

Tidak terasa, langkah mereka telah sampai di pintu masuk taman kota. Mereka pun segera melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki kawasan taman kota tersebut.

Begitu memasuki kawasan taman kota, pandangan keduanya langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang begitu menyenangkan. Dedaunan yang telah menguning dan berguguran karena tertiup oleh kencang angin, anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlarian menembus daun-daun yang berguguran, atau beberapa keluarga yang sedang berpiknik di bawah pohon. Tak lupa, ada juga–

–Beberapa pasangan muda maupun tua yang sedang bermesraan di bawah pohon-pohon yang sudah mulai menggugurkan daunnya.

Sugino menatap Kanzaki yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ya, ia tahu betul bahwa ia tengah jalan berdua dengan seorang gadis. Ia juga mengerti bahwa mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang tengah berkencan.

Namun, Sugino juga ingat betul dengan kata-kata gadis tersebut. Kanzaki hanya mengajaknya untuk mencari inspirasi. Ya, hanya itu.

"Wah.. Suasana di sini menyenangkan sekali, bukan? Kau juga berpikir seperti itu, Kanzaki-san?" ungkap Sugino.

Kanzaki mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Suasana di sini sangat menyenangkan. Aku jadi bersyukur karena memilih tempat ini."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka. Mereka mulai berjalan mengelilingi taman kota tersebut.

"Sugino-kun juga bantu mencari inspirasi, ya?"

"Tentu."

Seraya mengamati suasana musim gugur di sekitar, Kanzaki sesekali menyapa pengunjung yang dilewatinya dengan ramah. Sugino juga sesekali menyapa beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain di dekatnya.

"Mm.. menurutmu, apa yang berkaitan dengan musim gugur?" tanya sang gadis perlahan.

"Kurasa.. daun yang mengering? Hujan dedaunan? Angin yang berhembus kencang?" jawaban Sugino lebih seperti pertanyaan.

"Hmm.."

"Ada apa? Kau sudah dapat inspirasi, Kanzaki-san?"

"Entahlah.. kurasa menggunakan 'hujan dedaunan yang sudah mengering' lumayan bagus."

Pandangan sang lelaki penyuka _baseball_ tersebut beralih menuju sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Bangku tersebut tidak sedang diduduki oleh siapapun.

"Kau tidak lelah berjalan terus? Bagaimana jika kita beristirahat sebentar? Di sana ada bangku yang kosong," ucap Sugino seraya menunjuk sebuah bangku yang tidak berpenghuni tersebut.

"Boleh saja."

Kemudian, mereka berjalan menndekati bangku tersebut dan mendudukinya.

Suasana berubah hening. Tidak ada satupun dari Sugino maupun Kanzaki yang berbicara. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati suasana musim gugur di taman kota tersebut.

"Oh, ya! Aku sudah mendapat inspirasi!" Tiba-tiba saja, gadis bersurai hitam tersebut memekik kesenangan. Sugino nyaris jantungan mendengarnya.

"A-apa itu?" lelaki tersebut memutuskan untuk bertanya seraya menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Sepasang suami-istri yang sedang duduk bermesraan, menikmati suasana musim gugur di bawah hujan dedaunan yang sudah menguning!"

 _Sepasang suami-istri yang tenagh duduk bersama sambil menikmati suasana di sekitarnya?_

Sugino dan Kanzaki saat ini sedang duduk bersama seraya menikmati suasana musim gugur di taman tersebut.

 _Di bawah daun-daun yang berguguran?_

Sedari tadi, pohondi belakang mereka berdua duduk terus menerus menggugurkan dedaunan kering. Sehingga Nampak seperti hujan daun-daun yang menguning.

Wajah lelaki tersebut memerah. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu. _J-jangan-jangan.._

"K-kamu dapat inspirasi dari mana?"

"Oh? Coba kamu lihat pasangan yang duduk di bawah pohon sana. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra, bukan? Mereka, lah yang menginspirasiku." Jemari lentik Kanzaki menunjuk pada pasangan muda yang tengah bermesraan di bawah pohon.

Lagi-lagi, Sugino ditampar oleh kenyataan.

"Kanzaki-san, kau tidak haus? Aku ingin beli minum, kau juga mau? Akan kutraktir," Lelaki tersebut segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bolehkah? Kalau begitu, aku ingin jus jeruk," jawab Kanzaki disertai dengan seulas senyum termanisnya.

Kemudian, lelaki penyuka _baseball_ tersebut segera berjalan meninggalkan Kanzaki, menuju ke _vending machine_ terdekat. Ia segera membeli sekaleng jus jeruk dan kopi. Setelah itu, ia segera kembali ke tempat Kanzaki.

"Kanzaki-san, ini–" Sebuah pemandangan yang begitu cantik disuguhkan di depan mata Sugino.

Kanzaki sedang berdiri. Tangannya diulurkan ke depan, menangkap beberapa daun yang berguguran. Helaian bewarna hitam legam miliknya bergoyang pelan karena belaian angin. Cahaya matahari sore menerpa paras rupawannya, menambah kesan indah.

Sugino mengerjapkan matanya. Jika ia tidak segera sadar, maka kedua kaleng di tangannya akan terjatuh ke rerumputan yang diinjaknya.

Wajah lelaki tersebut kembali menunjukkan semburat kemerahan. Jantungnya juga memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

 _Mengapa Kanzaki tampak begitu cantik? Ah, sial, jantungku terus berdegup kencang,_ batin Sugino dalam hati.

"Sugino-kun?" Kanzaki menoleh ke arah sang lelaki.

Yang dipanggil langsung berjalan mendekat dan menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk kepada sang gadis. Kaleng tersebut diterima oleh sang gadis. Kemudian, hanya terdengar suara minuman yang diteguk diantara keduanya.

Sugino menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit. Warnanya telah berubah menjadi jingga, menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah semakin sore. Matahari sudah condong ke barat, bersiap untuk segera terbenam.

"Kanzaki-san, sekarang sudah sangat sore. Matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi. Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang? Tidak baik jika kau tidak sampai di rumah sebelum hari gelap. Akan kuantar sampai ke stasiun," ajak Sugino.

Kanzaki menunjukkan seulas senyum yang diikuti oleh anggukan pelan. "Baiklah, ayo kita segera pulang sebelum hari gelap."

* * *

 **Omake**

Sugino mengantar Kanzaki hingga ke stasiun Kunugigaoka, tempat dimana gadis bersurai hitam tersebut menaiki kereta.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ya, Sugino-kun. Kau memang teman– ah, tidak. Sahabatku yang paaaaling baik. Sepertinya keretaku sudah datang, aku pulang dulu, ya. Hati-hati saat pulang nanti, Sugino-kun!" Kemudian, tubuh Kanzaki menghilang di balik pintu kereta.

Sementara itu, Sugino membeku di tempat.

 _Teman..? Sahabat..?_ ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Rupanya, Sugino Tomohito hanya dianggap sebagai sahabat oleh Kanzaki Yukiko.

Ya, seorang Sugino Tomohito baru saja terkena _friendzone_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Kepikiran buat beginian gara-gara baru tau kalo Sugino cuma di frenzon sama mb Kanza XD *puk-puk Sugino* Dikasih genre friendship aja, yah? toh, si sugino cuma difriendzone X"D *plak*

Karena spring, summer, sama autumn udah ada, sekalian dibuat yang winter. Ditunggu, yak yang winter! ;') /emang ada yang nungguin?

Maaf kalau ada typo, atau ceritanya yang membosankan, yha~

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
